Black Blade
by JAM151992
Summary: Four words that changed my life in a spit second second, “Your husband didn’t survive”. A sequal to 'This can't be happening'
1. Chapter 1

_**I have finally put together some ideas for the sequel to 'This can't be happening', I'm very sorry for the HUGE delay in getting this up but I was at a loss at what to write it about. I have been trying but all my ideas don't seem right to me and I don't want to have a flop for a sequel, I hope 'Black Blade' lives up to 'This can't be happening'. **_

_**Here's the pre-face, I know it's only short but the first chapter will be up very soon. This story is set 3 years after the end of 'This can't be happening'. **_

_RPOV: _

I couldn't breath... I couldn't think... Everything was blurred... my heart felt like it had broken in half... time was moving around my yet I was staying completely still.... everything I thought I'd know had disappeared and I was just standing there... empty.

Four words had caused this to happen to me... four words that changed my life in a second.

"Your husband didn't survive"

_**Please review! **_


	2. The day everything changed

_**Here's the first chapter! I hope you all liked the preface. **_

_RPOV: _

"Emmett!!! If you don't hurry up you're going to be late for work!" I yelled up the stairs for Em to hurry up. It was 8:30 am Monday morning and as usual we were running late.

"I'm coming!" Em bounded down the stairs, "Sorry, I couldn't find my keys, you haven't seen them have you?" he asked.

I laughed, "Em, the same as every Monday morning I have them" I held the keys up in my hand giving them a little jungle.

"Oh right, oops I forgot. Had other things on my mind" his eyes travelled down to my big baby bump. "Are you sure you want to keep going to work?" I was now 7 months pregnant with our first baby, to cut a long story short; last week I fell off a chair that I was standing on trying to reach paper and ended up in the hospital overnight. Since then Emmett had been watching my every move and trying to convince me to start my maternity leave.

"Yes Emmett, for the thousandth time I want to go to work, you know how bored I get at home alone all day. Plus Alice is there with me all day, I'll be fine." I said to him getting frustrated now.

I had been working with Alice for the past three years as her event organiser, I arranged; photo shoots, runway shows, advertisements, etcetera.

I chucked Em his car keys, pulled mine out of my handbag and headed into the garage. I turned to Em and kissed him goodbye "I'll see you tonight".

He grinned "Sure will, I should be home about 6".

"Ok, see you then" I smiled and got into my car.

By the time I parked my car and caught the elevator up the 5th floor it was 9:00am. "Good morning Rose!" Bella chimed walked up to me as I exited the elevator. "How are you feeling today?"

"Morning Bella, I'm doing great, Emmett tied to convince me not to come into work yet again today" I rolled my eyes.

Bella laughed "Well that's Em for you, he's just worried about you and the baby Rose".

"I know, it frustrates me though just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not capable of coming to work" I said frowning in annoyance.

"Oh come on Rose, no frowning Ali wants to see us" Bella said changing the subject to distract me.

"She does? Well we'd better hurry up and see her; she gets so freaked out at the start of every season" I said as Bella and I headed down the long hall way towards Alice's office.

Bella and I both paused at the door hesitant to open the door, however, the door swung open and Alice stood there looking at us. "You two are late!!! Do you realise how short a time frame we are on now? I need to get this line ready by tonight! Bella, accounts! Make sure everything is read" Bella hurried into the room and started typing quickly at the computer. "And Rose! You need to go through the photo's of the models, they're on the table next to the couch!"

I went to the couch and started flicking threw all the photo's, the three of Bella and I worked silently as people came in and out of the office with racks of clothes for Alice to approve.

After selecting the models I choose which outfits they should be put in and wrote down quick notes for the hair and make-up stylists to follow then went over it all with Alice. By the time we were finally done with that it was 1:00 and I was starving.

"Ali, do you think we can take a break to get some lunch?" I asked from across the room.

Alice looked up and her eyes flickered to the clock "Wow it's already 1, Yeah Rose go get Angela to order us all something".

"Ok, I'll be back in a minute" I get up and left the office walking a short way down the hall to Angela, Alice's assistance desk.

"Hey Angela!" I said with a smile.

"Hey Rose! Lunch time? I was just about to come down there and ask you three what you wanted" she said, I really liked Angela, she was friendly and an excellent PA.

"I've been having crazy cravings for sushi and chocolate milk" I said with a little laugh.

"Sushi and chocolate milk, that's an interesting combination. So, two salmon rolls for Alice, two california rolls for Bella and for you?" she went through the same thing that Alice and Bella get every time we have sushi, I however was changing my mind on what I wanted all the time now so she had to ask.

"Hmm, I'll have two avocado rolls and one tandoori chicken" I said.

"Ok, I'll run down to the shop and bring them to you three right now" she said getting up.

I went back into Alice's office and sat back down on the couch.

"What are we having for lunch today Rose?" Alice asked.

"Sushi!" I said with a smile, my cravings had gotten really crazy, I'd never been so excited about food in my life when what I was now, but the doctor said that it's completely normal so I just went with it.

Alice and Bella looked at me and laugh.

I pouted "Hey it's not my fault!"

Alice laughed "Oh we know Rose, remember when Bella was pregnant with Declan and she fought Emmett for the last slice of cake".

I burst out laughing at the memory from two years ago when Bella was 8 months pregnant with her son; we all were together for a dinner party at my mum and Carlisle's. Emmett had reached for the last slice of cake at the same time that Bella did and she screamed at him until he literally got up and ran off an hour later I found him hiding in a closet. Let's just say Emmett's always made sure no one else wants the last of anything before taking it from then on.

Bella frowned "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"No!" Alice and I said in unison, all three of us burst out laughing again.

There was a light knock on the door "Come in" Alice chimed.

Angela opened the door, "You three ok in here? I can hear you laughing from half way down the hall" she put each of our trays of sushi in front of each of us and a big bottle of chocolate milk in front of me.

I completely then completely shut out whatever Alice was saying to Angela. I picked up the chocolate milk and drank half the bottle quickly, until I noticed Bella, Alice and Angela staring at me. "What?"

Then they all burst out laughing again.

I giggled "Oh shush it's not that funny".

The rest of the day past quickly and before I knew it I was at home standing in the kitchen chopping up vegetables for a salad while a lasania cooked in the oven.

I looked up at the clock, 5:45 pm, 15 minutes to get everything ready. I pulled the lasania out of the oven and set the table for the two of us, placing the salad in the middle.

I looked up at the clock again 6:05 pm, ok so he's 5 minutes late, not that much of a big deal he's usually a little late.

I sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV while I waited, 7:00 pm came around, Em usually calls me when he's late.

I picked up the phone and called his number, no answer. I got up and started paceing up and down the room. 8:00 pm came around still nothing.

I picked up the phone and called Edward, he answered immediately, "Hey Rose, what's up?" he said, I could hear that he was in his car.

"Ed, Em's not home yet, he said he'd be here by 6 and he usual calls me when he is going to be late. I usually wouldn't bother you but.." I trailed off hearing the shaking in my voice like I was about to burst into tears.

There was a long pause at the other end of the phone and I heard tires screech into a turn "I'll be there in 5 minutes Rose, stay calm I'm sure he's ok, I won't be long." Edward said putting on his important voice that I'd come to notice he uses as a cover when he's worried.

Edward had become like a brother to me, I could always count of him when Emmett wasn't around.

There was a knock on the door.

Wow that was quick, I hope Edward didn't speed.

I get up and went to the door opening it. There stood in the door way was a police officer; he looked me up and down pausing on my stomach for a moment longer. "Are you Mrs. Rosalie Mcarty?" he asked.

I nodded "Yes, have I done something wrong?" I asked trying to think if I'd been caught speeding recently or something.

"Do you mind if I come in and talk to you for a moment?" he asked.

I nodded "Sure".

I sat down on the couch across from the officer.

I took in the look of sympathy on his face, then thought back to the way he'd looked at me when he I opened the door and only one thing came to mind... Emmett.

I waited for the officer to speak with tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry , but at 5:45 today your husband was in a car crash and I'm afraid your husband didn't survive...."

Footsteps came over and sat next to me on the couch and arms wrapped around me, not the big safe arms that I'm used to but thin arms in comparison that smelt strongly of a hospital.

The officer continued to talk, but I wasn't listening.

I couldn't breath... I couldn't think... Everything was blurred... my heart felt like it had broken in half... time was moving around my yet I was staying completely still.... everything I thought I'd know had disappeared and I was just standing there... empty.

Four words had caused this to happen to me... four words that changed my life in a second.

"Your husband didn't survive"

_**I'm sorry!!! I know I have reviews hoping I wasn't going to let this be real and have it only be a dream but I'm afraid it's not, this is all part of my story line. But would I really kill off Emmett? Keep reading to find out!! **_

_**Please review!! And keep in mind reviews give me incentive to update faster!**_


	3. Room 103

**Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed! I got so excited with all the reviews, anyone that I didn't get to send a personal message to thank them, thank you! **

**Here's chapter two, I hope it lives up to the standard of chapter one or higher. **

**Enjoy reading; you might need a box of tissues!**

Losing someone you love isn't like it is in the movies, everyone doesn't cry for days, they get back up and move on with their lives. That is with one exception, the one that cared about the person lost more than anyone else, the one that knew they couldn't move on with their life without this person, that someone is me, the widow.

"I'm sorry for your lose"

"I'm sorry for your lose"

"I'm sorry for your lose"

Like it was mocking me, this sentence was repeated over and over, by family, by friends, by colleges, even by people I barely knew. The chanting had continued from every single person that walked past me as I took 'the windows walk', everyone around me sat quietly in the church as I walked down the aisle. Ironically this brought back the memory of my wedding with Emmett waiting at the end of the aisle for me... Emmett.... my Emmett was gone... forever.

Instead of my Emmett standing at the end of the aisle there sat a big black coffin, which held what was left of my husband. A closed casket.... one because of the state that Emmett was in when he was found... and two because I didn't want to have to see my husband laying there motionless with nothing I could do to bring him back.

I sat down in my chair at the front of the church, mum on one of side of me, she grabbed my hand and squeezed it gently giving me the pity smile. I couldn't stand the pity smile, like everyone was feeling sorry for me. I looked to my other side, and there sat Jasper, Jasper was the only one that didn't give me the look of pity, which was why when he was on 'Rosalie watch' I sometimes came and sat with him and watch television.

The last sevenr days seemed like years to me; passing slowly... time had no meaning to me anymore. Every hour of every day, there was someone else in my house... Bella, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Mum, Carlisle... all circled in and out of my house in a blur. They didn't want to be there, they only came because they felt sorry for me, or expected me to do something stupid. Who knows maybe if they weren't in the house I would... but there was one thing stopping me, one thing that kept me from shutting down completely, I put one hand on my stomach and felt a small kick in response from my baby.

My baby which was half of my and half of the man I'd lost.

My baby would never have the change of meeting the amazing man that would have been his or her father. Emmett would never get the chance to hear the little voice chanting "daddy daddy".

I didn't even notice the priest get up and start talking, but I didn't want to listen, I didn't want to sit here because sitting here meant that I was accepting that Emmett was... gone and there was no way I was going to do that.

This couldn't really be happening.

I wasn't going to let this be happening.

I turned to Jasper, "I can't do this, I need to get out of here" my voice was shaking from the tears I was holding back.

Jasper looked at Mum, who I knew heard me yet I didn't want to acknowledge it.

Jasper then turned to Alice exchanging a silent conversation with her.

"We remember the ones we loved, even though they aren't here anymore, let us celebrate the life that this young man live" I caught some of what the priest was saying, which pushed me over the edge.

I got up and walked as quickly as I could out of the church, with tears streaming down my cheeks.

I got outside taking in a huge breath of fresh air helping clear my mind a little.

He's not gone, he's not gone, he's just on a business trip.

He's not gone, he's not gone, he's just on a business trip.

I chanted the words over and over in my head in a desperate attempt to believe them.

I didn't want to wait for Jasper to come out and take me home, I wanted to get out of this place now. So I grabbed my car keys out of my bag and climbed into my car starting it and speeding off down the road.

I picked up my mobile and noticed that there was a new message.

"Hello Mrs. Mcarty, We here at the hospital are very sorry for your lose, but were wondering if you would like to come and pick up the belongings left behind by your husband" a dull voice rung in my ear, I bet it was this woman's job to ring people and tell them to come and pick up their dead family members belongings.

I swung a turn and drove towards the hospital.

I pulled into the car park and went inside, looking around the room I saw a bunch of people were sitting the waiting room and there was not a nurse insight behind the front desk. So I headed down the hall, looking for one, but still none in sight, odd.

Peering into one of the rooms, room 103, there was a lot of machines hooked up to a man practically covered in bandages. There where were bandages over his eyes, and most of his face. I walked into the room and picked up his chat at the end of the bed, mimicking what I'd seen Edward do millions of time before in the hospital.

The top of the chat where this man's name should have been written there was just a blank space. An unidentified patient, I frowned. This poor man probably has a family somewhere wondering what happened to him, unknown to them that he's in a critical condition in the hospital.

"Rosalie? What are you doing in here?" a female voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see Kate, a nurse that worked closely with Edward standing in the door way.

"I-I was just, um well I don't know, sorry" I said not really knowing why I was in the room, quickly leaving I took off down the hall, about half way down I stopped dead in my tracks remembering the reason I was here.

"Kaite?" I called to her.

She walked down the hall to me "Yes Rosalie?"

"I came here to... well to" I didn't want to say pick up the things Emmett had left behind because it made it out like he wasn't here anymore, I wasn't ready to accept that yet. "Pick up Emmett's things".

Katie then gave me that sad look that seemed to stalk me everywhere I went "Oh, right, well how about I find out where they are, give them to Edward then he can pass them on to you. That way you won't have to wait about here" she said with a small sad smile.

"Right, ok thanks" I then left without saying bye, the more I talked the more it hurt, I was scared that if I talked to much I'd break down into fresh rounds of tears that seemed to greet me every night.

Walked out of the hospital, ignoring the stairs I received from the nurses that now crowded the corridors. There stairs was all that stood out to me, they got bigger, the walls closer together and I was the centre of attention which was something that I would have loved a week ago, however now, it was the last thing I wanted.

The sliding doors opened and closed as I exited the hospital, a man and a woman dressed in full black came running towards me.

"Rose! Thank god you're ok" Bella said in relief when she was a few meters ahead of me.

Edward was right next to her talking on his phone "Yep, we found her.... Ok, see you back there" he shut the phone and looked at me, noticing that I was watching him.

"Rose are you ok? Is the baby ok? Why were you at the hospital?" he asked in a rush.

"I'm fine, I just got a call from a nurse saying I could come and pick up Emmett's things if I wanted. Kate is going to give them to you when she sees you next. God, I'm not a child I can go out on my own!" I was so sick of everyone feeling sorry for me and following me around everywhere, it was only making it seem real and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Come on Rose, how about you go home now?" Bella said in here sweet friendly little voice.

"NO!! I'LL COME HOME WHEN I'M GOOD AND FUCKIGN READY!! LEAVE ME ALONE! BOTH OF YOU!! YOU CAN TELL ALICE AND JASPER THAT TOO!!" I stomped off to my car leaving the both of them standing there dumbstruck.

Accepting that Emmett was gone was something I didn't want to do, not now, not ever. Getting into the passenger seat of my car as a fresh set of tears ran down my cheeks.

It took me awhile to realise that the car was moving and Edward was sitting in the driver's seat looking straight out the windshield.

The car eventually pulled into the driveway in what seemed like seconds, time had no meaning to me anymore. I got out and went inside, shaking with tears, not caring who was in my house at the moment I walked straight upstairs and into my bedroom.

I took off the black dress I'd worn today and pulled on one of Emmett's large shirts and climbed into the bed.

I stared at the fuzzy wall, with my head lying on my damp with tears pillow, thinking of the man in room 103 of the hospital until exhaustion overtook me and I feel into the darkness that was sleep.

_EPOV: _

"I don't think she's doing very well Ed" Bella said to me as she stared up the stairs, concern written all over her face.

"I don't think so either Bella, the way she's going I'm scared about how it'll end for her and the baby" I said.

"Waddy!" Connor, Bella's and my two year old son screamed as he ran up to me "What's wrong with Wosie?" Connor said with concern written all over his little face, he was amazingly attentive for a two year old, which freaked me out a lot.

I picked him up "She'll be ok Con, just make sure you give her lots of hugs and have talk about the things that you usually do when you see her next, ok?" Connor and Rose always had lots of fun together, so I figured it might take her mind off things for a little while. Maybe even her and Connor could have a movie night like they had been having once a month.

He nodded "Ok Waddy, I make Wosie smile" he pointed to himself "Me good at what!"

I put him down "That's my boy" I winked at him and he giggled and ran off, back to his toys.

Jasper walked over to me "Who's gonna stay with her tonight?" he asked.

"Bella, Connor and Bonnie because I have to be at the hospital at 6, and I had an idea" I said.

"Ok, what's your idea?" he asked interested, we all wanted to help Rose get through this.

"We leave her and Connor here together tomorrow night, he has a way of making people smile and you know how much Rose likes kids. Maybe it's not adult company that she needs at the moment"

Jasper nodded interested "Sounds like a good idea, one of us will have to suggest it to Rose tomorrow".

I nodded "Yeah, I'll get Bella to talk to her, they're going to go to Rose's check up together tomorrow which will be interesting, and it'll be her first one without Emmett." I sighed, missing my dear friend already; life was certainly going to be different without Emmett around.

"Ed dude it's almost 6 you better head off or you'll be late" Jazz said.

I nodded "Yeah, in a second." I looked around the room and noticed that Esme and Carlisle weren't there, "Where's Esme and Carlisle?" I asked Jazz.

"Oh, they were going to finish the last things that the funeral then I told them they should go home for tonight after that, they were here last night and the night before." Jazz said.

"Good idea, Esme needed a break, I never realised that she could worry so much" I said thinking back to Esme's panic attack that she's had on the phone when I told her about Emmett's death.

I quickly said bye to everyone, giving Bella a quick kiss then I left, finding myself in my blue scrubs walking down the halls of the hospital half an hour later.

I entered the room of my unidentified patient that had been brought into the hospital a week ago; he was in a bad way, but stable. I'd become intrigued by this patient, not because I had no idea who he was, but because he was in the car that smashed into Emmett's jeep. Patient 103.

**Please review!! **

**Can anyone guess who patient 103 is? **

**Thank you so much for reading. **


	4. Unanswered questions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the character's they are all the work of the amazing Stephine Meyer. **

_**As always I would like to thank everyone that reviewed the last chapter, I know the first few chapter have been sad and depressing, but don't worry the whole story won't be like that. **_

_**I've put a lot of Alice point of view into this chapter; I think it's kind of important to have the other character's perspectives so that the story has more versatility. Plus Rose's pov is very self centred at the moment because of everything that she's going through, she just feels that no one else feels what she is feeling. **_

_**Anyway, I'm going to stop blabbering now, hope you enjoy this chapter! **_

_APOV: _

Watching your best friend go through something as awful as losing a husband is maddening, knowing that there is nothing you can do, yet still feeling that ounce of hope that something anything you do might help that friend get back up you will try it.

I sat on mine and Jasper's bed with my legs crossed, my mind travelling everywhere but the piece of paper in front of me which should have, by now contained a perfectly draw fashion figure. Instead, however, it was still blank except for an egg shaped head at the top of the page which I had gone over enough times that it was embossed into the paper on the other side.

Was it stupid of me to think that Emmett was still alive? I've hardly been wrong before. Or was I just being like Rose and not wanting to accept the fact that he was gone? I'd yet to voice my thoughts to anyone, even Jasper who I confined everything in.

I peered down at my son, who was sitting on the floor scribbling on a piece of paper like his thoughts were mimicking mine. He noticed me watching him and looked up, "Mum, is Uncle Emmett really gone?" he spoke the question everyone was dying to ask.

I nodded my head, not wanting to give my son false hope that Emmett was going to magically come back, that would have to take a miracle.

"He's gone Falcon and he can't come back, he's in a better place now though son", a handsome blond haired man that I called my husband spoke from the doorway.

I looked up at him and smiled "How was work?"

"Worst day of the year when all the new boys come in, but it is rather fun getting them up bright and early" he said with a little laugh.

I let out a small giggle "Just remember that you were in there position once and how hard it was on you". Jasper was still working at the military school with Carlisle.

"I know but it's so different what you get to be the one bossing everyone around." He looked at Falcon "You ready for the car show?" Jasper grinned at his son who grinned right back at him.

I rolled my eyes "Boys and their cars".

Jasper laughed "You'll never understand Ali"

I shook my head "Probably not, but anything that makes you two grin like you both did just then is fine with me. Remember I'm going to Rose's tonight so I won't be here when you get home."

Jasper swung falcon up onto his shoulders "Yup, I won't forget. We'll see you tomorrow morning and give you the full report".

"Oh, I can't wait" I said with fake sarcasm, as much as I hated to admit it, I do love it when they come home and gave me a play by play story of everything that they saw.

The two of them left the house with a chorus of sound effect, until the front door open and shut, then silence.

I got my things together and headed out to the car.

It was like a thick blanket of darkness surrounded the once happy home that belonged to Emmett and Rose. As I parked my car in the driveway and got out there was an unnatural silence surrounding the house, I thought back to the last time I'd been to the house when Emmett was alive.

_Falcon jumped up and down in his seat "We're going to see Uncle Emmett!" _

"_Yes we are little man! And Aunty Rose!" Jasper said encouraging his sons excitement. _

_Even though technically we weren't all related, we saw Em and Rose so much that Falcon had come to calling them Uncle and Aunt, it was the same with Bella and Edward. _

_Falcon jumped out of the car as soon as it came to a stop in the driveway, closely followed by Jasper and I. _

_The front door to the house swang open and Emmett came bounding out like he was a little kid "Fal!" he picked Falcon up and spun him around, "Hey Ali! Jazz! You won't believe what Rose is cooking tonight it actually tastes like food and.. Ow!"Emmett rubbed the back of his head as Rose appeared from behind him. _

"_There's nothing wrong with my cooking" Rose was glaring at Emmett. _

"_Ooh I'm sorry babe I didn't see you there" he pulled her close to his side and kissed the top of her head, then rubbed her stomach with one of his hands. "So who's ready to eat!?!?" _

I looked at the front door half expecting Emmett to open it and come bounding out, but instead there was silence.

When inside the house I was greeted by laughter coming from the lounge room. Intrigued I went over to check it out, Connor and Rose were sitting on the couch, and he was laughing away as Rose read him a story. There was a small smile on her face that had been absent over the last week.

I went down to the kitchen where I found Bella standing behind the stove cooking something that smelt amazing, she'd always been a great cook. "Hey Bella, good idea bring Connor over"

She turned around to face me "Hey Ali, yeah it was Edwards idea; at least it's got her doing something".

"Well when I walked past she was almost smiling, which is at least something" I said, grateful that Rose wasn't being a complete zombie today, but I guess that will change when Bella and Connor leave.

"Oh that is good, I was actually just about to take Rose to her appointment, I didn't realise you'd be here so early. Maybe you should go with her instead?" Bella asked, looking unsure.

I shook my head "Uh uh, I'll stay here with Connor and Bonnie, I think it's probably better that you go with Rose, you're better at the emotionally stuff then I am. Speaking of Bonnie, where is she?" I asked realising that I hadn't seen her at all since I entered the house.

"She's outside making daisy chains" Bella said looking out the kitchen window at Bonnie who was sitting in the middle of the lawn concentrating on a chain of daisies in her hands.

"Aww she's so cute" I said watching Bonnie, although Jasper and I had decided no more kids I still had a longing for a little girl that I could dress up and one day make daisy chains with in the backyard.

"Well I'd better get going with Rose or we'll be late, shouldn't be more than two hours" Bella said turning the pot on the stove off "There's soup in the pot if anyone gets hungry".

I laughed "Bella I am very capable of making snacks for the kids".

"Oh, no Ali I didn't mean it to offend you, I was just bored and decided to make soup, you don't have to eat it." Bella quickly tried to backtrack herself thinking she'd offended me.

"Bella, I'm not complaining I love your cooking", I said with a laugh.

"Oh, right oops".

We walked out into the lounge room where Rose and Connor were still sitting on the couch.

"Rose, we really need to leave now if we want to make your appointment on time" Bella said interrupting Connor and Rose from their story.

Rose looked up at us and nodded "Ok Bella, oh hey Ali I didn't notice you come in".

Rose looked back at Connor "Story times over buddy, but we'll definitely have to organise for another one during the week, any book you want" she said.

Connor nodded eagerly "Ok Wosie, good luck with your appointment. I want to see the wictures of the wabby when you get back".

"Sure thing Connor, be good for Ali" Rose said as she stood up from the couch.

Rose and Bella left, I sat down next to Connor "So what were you and Aunty Rose reading?" I asked him.

My phone buzzed and I looked down at it, there was a message from an unknown number.

_Ali, _

_We need to talk, call me on this number when you're alone, _

_-E _

_RPOV: _

Was it even possible that the empty halls of the hospital could seem even more depressing?

I looked over to my side, that usually would have my husband positioned there holding my hand as we walked down the halls. Today there was Bella in his place.

I found myself counting the rooms as we walked past until I reached room 103 and stoped outside the room looking in. The man was still there, rapped in all his bandages, why did I feel a connection to this man? It was driving my crazy not know who he was, I'd found myself not being able to take this man out of my head for the last 24 hours.

"Rose, are you coming?" Bella had paused a few feet ahead of me realising I'd stopped.

"Uh, yeah, Sorry" I walk up the hall as quickly as I could to catch up to her.

Bella told the nurse that I was here and I went to sit in the waiting room, surrounded by other pregnant women and their husbands. Like the day before I felt that they were mocking me with their perfect lives and perfect families, it wasn't fair. What had I done wrong?

"Rosalie Hale?" I looked up hearing my name being called, the doctor was standing with her clip board waiting for me to get up and follow her.

Bella and I followed the nurse down the hallway to the examination room; the doctor didn't ask where Emmett was which surprised me. He'd always made his presents very known in my check-ups, Emmett wasn't exactly one to stay quiet.

As I walked past the doctor and carefully got up onto the bed I realised that someone must have told her, she had that look of pity covering her face. "So Rosalie how have you been feeling?" the doctor asked as she sat down in her chair looking at her clip board.

"Fine" considering I'd just lost my husband and my whole world has fallen apart. I said that last part of my sentence silently in my head.

She nodded and scribbled something down; "Well if you don't have any questions let's take a look" she rose from her chair and came over to me. "Lift up your top".

I lifted my top up over my bulging stomach and the doctor went through the same procedure she'd been through every other time I'd had an ultra sound.

The heartbeat of my baby filed the room and I closed my eyes just listening to it, I found the sound reassuring. Now at least I knew my baby was ok.

I opened my eyes and looked at the screen next to the doctor, and watched the fuzzy picture on the screen. "Did you want to know the sex?" she asked.

Emmett and I had decided that we wanted it be a surprise and I wanted to keep to that plan, I shook my head "No, I want to wait".

She nodded and went back to looking at the screen.

Half an hour later we were out of the room and I was clutching the CD with pictures of my baby in my hand.

"I'm just going to take Edward his lunch Rose, I'll meet you at the front desk in 5?" Bella spoke for the first time since we'd entered the examination room.

I nodded "Ok Bella". She disappeared off down the hall.

At least now I had the chance to go and see the man in room 103, I walked back down the hall and went into the room.

Picking up the chart I realised that the man was still unidentified, this made me a little mad. I hated being curious and not getting the answers I wanted, it drives me crazy.

I put the chart back down and walk over to the side of the man bed, looking down at him. The bandages over his eyes had been removed so a little of his face was now showing, but he was still heavily covered in bandages.

I wonder why they took them off his eyes. Had he woken up in the time I'd been gone?

Once again I was interrupted before I could find out more, "Rose, what are you doing in here?" I turned around to see Edward and Bella standing in the door way.

"Um" I quickly thought of an excuse "I was walking down the hall, I saw him just laying here like that and I wanted to find out more".

"Well we don't know very much about this patient" Edward said with a frown.

"Oh" I'd had a little hope that Edward would know something, but that had quickly vanished.

"You want to go home?" Bella asked me.

"Yeah" I left the room, but not before looking over m shoulder at the patient 103 once more.

_APOV: _

I'd put Connor down for a nap and Bonnie was watching a Barbie movie in the lounge room, now seemed like that best chance I'd have to ring whoever it was that sent me that text message.

I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest, _E_ I had a feeling I knew who that was, and I didn't know if I hoped I was right or wrong.

I looked down at the number and hit call,

"Took you long enough to get back to me Ali" The voice went over and over in my head; it couldn't be, could it?

I opened my mouth and uttered one name back, one name of a person I thought I'd never speak to again.

_**Hahaha, So I know it was really mean to end it there, but it just makes it more exiting when the next chapter comes. **_

_**Is Emmett really dead? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. **_

_**I hope everyone that read this chapter liked it. **_

_**Please leave a review. **_


	5. A new discovery

_**Sorry to all my readers for my delayed update, I can list all of my excuses but that would just waist time in getting this update out there faster, so all I'm going to say is a HUGE SORRY to you all. **_

_**Who was Alice talking too? Well for that you're all going to have to wait; I have more twists and turns around ever corner for this story. Now with all of my chapter's I usually have a song that inspired them, and after If find it I write like no tomorrow, so I've decided to add that in at the start of my chapter's for anyone that's interested. **_

_**This week it was 'No Air' by Jordan Sparks ( I know, super old song but it gave me a big idea so that makes it good, lol)**_

_

* * *

_

'_Losing you is like living in a world with no air, _

_I'm here alone didn't want to leave my heart will move, it's incomplete, _

_Wish there was a way that I could make you understand' _

* * *

_BPOV: _

"How long has she been up there?" I asked Alice as I stared up the stairs wondering when the last time was that Rose had emerged from her room.

When Alice didn't respond my gauze moved to her, she was staring absentmindedly at that wall. So I snapped my fingers in front of her nose "earth to Alice?".

She blinked and looked at me "Huh?"

"What's on your mind you've been a mindless zombie all night" I asked, now that I think about it, she hadn't been normal Ali since I'd gotten back from the doctors with Rose.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about all the stuff I have to do at work" she said quickly.

"Hmm ok, Do you know how long Rose had been up there? She hasn't come down since we got back has she?"

Alice shook her head "Not that I know of, leave her be. She just needs time."

Weird, before Alice was all for getting Rose back on her feet as quickly as possible. I wonder what changed her mind.

"Uh ok" I said, then turned to the couch where Bonnie was seated reading to Connor.

I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, which could have only belonged to one man, the one man that main me feel like a princess whenever we were in the same room, Edward. He kissed my jaw line and whispered in my ear "I'm back beautiful"

"I'm so glad you're home, it felt like I hadn't seen you in forever" I let out a little sigh of happiness.

He laughed lightly in my ear "You saw me a few hours ago Bella".

"Uh huh, exactly way to long" I turned around in his arms and kissed his lips softly.

"It's going to be great that we get to be in our own house tonight, I have something planned" he smirked.

I smiled "You do, do you? Well I like the sound of that".

"Bonnie, Connor! Get your things together, we're leaving in a minute" I called to my children.

"Alice, we're going! Give us a call if you need anything" I yelled to Alice, who had disappeared into the kitchen I presumed, she was up to something I could tell. I had no clues as to what it was though; currently I was too anxious to get home and spent time with Edward then question her.

Edward lifted Connor into his arms as we exited the house; I held the backpack which contained all the toys they had bought to play with during our stay at Rose's.

Bonnie rushed out and climbed up into her seat, how fast does she have to grow up? I could still remember the day when we brought her home from the hospital to now having her in second grade at school, time flies.

I strapped Connor into his car seat, and after Edward helped me into the car, always the gentlemen, we headed home.

By the time we got into the house, Connor was fast asleep in my arms and Bonnie was half asleep, dragging her feet until Edward gave in and lifted her up into his arms.

We walked together down the hall putting the both of them to bed, after some short arguing with Bonnie about how she wasn't tired.

As soon as their bedroom doors where closed I turned to Edward, "So, what did you have planned for tonight?" I asked although I had my ideas.

He smirked and walked closer to me, "Oh I think you know Mrs Cullen" he pulled my close to him so that I could feel his erection pressing against my stomach.

I smiled and blushed lightly "I like your thinking Mr. Cullen" I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him passionately.

Edward lifted me up into his arms and carried me upstairs into the bedroom without breaking our kiss.

_RPOV: _

_There was a knock at the door, I got up off the couch and went and opened the door, there was a dozen rose's on the front step. I looked around and I couldn't see who had bought them here. I took them inside there was a card on the top that had my name written on it. I put the rose's down and opened the card._

_It said.._

_Dear Rosalie_

_Go up to your room and look out the window. _

_I took the rose's and the card and went upstairs to my room, putting them down on my bed._

_I went over to the window and looked outside my eyes widened at what I saw. There was rose's everywhere across the front lawn of the military school, and they spelt out __Rosalie, will you go out with me?__There was someone standing down there that I couldn't make out who it was._

_So, I ran downstairs, outside and down the road that lead to the school. Emmett was standing were all the roses were spread out for the words. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck, making him fall to the ground. We both laughed._

_" Is that a yes?" he asked once we had finished laughing._

_" Hmm, of course it's a yes" I said with a smile._

"_Rose, can I come in?" he said. _

"_Huh?" he never said that before, not even in my dreams had that perfect memory changed. _

_Then I felt myself being ripped out of my perfect dream world and my eyes fluttered open to reality. _

I pulled my pillow over my face, damn it; I wanted to go back to my dream world where I was with Emmett. I'd re-lived that time Emmett asked me out and I said yes over and over in my dreams over the past week.

"Rose?!? Can I come in?" oh, so it was Alice's bellowing that dragged me from my dream world, I glared at the room.

"Coming!" I said not bothering to hide my anger as I got up and dragged my feet to the door, opening and peering out at my friend who stood there holding a tray of food.

I then had the twinge of regret because of the way I'd treated my friend that where only trying to help, however this was something that would only be fixed if I got him back.

I put on my best fake smile, "Thanks Alice" I took the tray from her and walked back into the room placing it on my bedside.

When I turned back around Alice was standing awkwardly in the door way. "Did you want to talk or something Ali?" I asked, usually she'd bring me something and quickly disappear back downstairs to whoever was down there, but today she just stood there.

She shook her head but walked into my room and sat at the end of the bed.

I sat down next to her and waited, something I'd become accustomed to doing with Bella, not Alice. Alice was usually a no stop talker and I didn't have to do anything to get her to spill what was on her mind, what changed?

"Jasper and Falcon won't be here for at least an hour, I was thinking maybe I could just sit her with you for a little while" she said quietly, again something very un- Alice.

I nodded "Ok".

Picking up the bread roll off my tray of food and breaking off little pieces putting them into my mouth one at a time, I sat there watching Alice expecting her to say something, but she didn't.

"What's on your mind?" I asked, becoming impatient with waiting.

"Huh?" she looked up at me "Oh, nothing, just thinking".

I took a sip of lemonade before speaking "What are you thinking?" I said.

She shrugged "Just about everything you know" it looked like she was trying to differ from what she was really thinking about, making me curious, "we all miss him you know Rose."

It hit me like a bullet to the chest, and I fought the new set of tears that was threatening to spill out of my eyes back. "I know" my voice was shaking.

"MUMMY!!! Where are you? I want to show you the pictures from the show!" Falcon was yelling excitedly for Alice downstairs.

"Shh, Fal no yelling" Jasper said a lot quieter then Falcon from downstairs.

Alice looked at me, "Well I'd better go see him before he drives Jasper crazy" she said ending our conversation, blocking me from finding out what she was trying to say.

I sighed "Ok, I'll just be up here if anyone wants me".

Alice got up and walked towards the door "I'll be back up later" she said shutting the door.

I sat there listening as Alice's footsteps disappeared down the stairs.

Picking up a bean off the tray I walked over to the window munching on it as I stared out into the quiet street. Deciding it was a bit stuffy in the room I opened the window just as a strong breeze hit and ran through the open window quickly blowing a piece of paper into my face.

I pulled it back and looked down at it,

_23/4/09 _

_I love you _

I could recognise the hand writing anywhere, only one person I'd ever known could write like that, Emmett.

I turned the page over, nothing.

Glancing at the date again I gasped, it was he date of Emmett's funeral.

_**So there you have it, chapter 4, hope everyone liked it. **_

_**If I get 15 reviews I'm going have an update up by Friday, if not then I'll get it up sometime at the start of next week. **_


	6. Dead? I think not

_**I'm going to take you all on a little spin threw memory lane for this chapter, and you're going to get to hear a bit from someone I know you've all been waiting for. I've been dying to bring him back, and now seems like a good time. Of course I'm not going to give away everything that has happened, but this is going to answer some of those questions I know you all have been dying to know. **_

_**Thanks for all the people that reviewed the last chapter, hope you like this one. **_

_EmPOV: _

One photo that was all that was all I had left of my life before the 'incident'.

It's sickening to have to sit here and know that my wife, my Rosie, was at home thinking I had died almost two weeks ago now.

To make it worse, if I did try to go back before this 'incident' was resolved I would risk Rosie and the rest of my family and friends getting hurt. That risk was the only thing keeping me here.

I stared at the small photo in my hands that I had taken out of my wallet before it was put back into the car with the decoy.

My mind wandered back to the memory of the day we'd taken this photo.

_12/6/2008, _

_Rose massaged my shoulders as I told her about my day and how stressful it was at the office. "And you know what, I just wish we could take off for a month, leave everything behind and just have fun" I grumbled. _

"_Who says we can't? A holiday would be nice, just you and me". _

_I laughed "Yeah, right! As if we could do that"._

"_We can, let's go just pick up and leave" I looked up at her expecting her to be joking, but she had a look on her face saying otherwise. _

_I smiled, "Well ok I guess, where do you want to go?"_

"_Let's pack. Go to the airport. Jump on the next available flight and see where we end up." She smiled. "Be spontaneous once in awhile, and do something crazy. You up for it?" She now had the look on her face when she gets excited about an idea. I loved that look. _

"_Ok, let's do it!" I said, still a bit unsure if this was a safe idea or not. _

_She grinned and jumped up. "Ok! Now, what to pack? Hmm". She pulled a large suitcase out from under the bed and the both of us began chucking clothes into it. _

"_Em__,__ you might want to take a jacket on the plane. We could end up somewhere cold." Rosie said__,__ looking my outfit over. _

"_Yeah, yeah__.__ I'll grab one." I grabbed a jacket and sat down on the bed waiting for Rose._

_She disappeared once again into the closet, appearing a few minutes later in her underwear holding up two outfits__.__ "Which one?" _

"_You bought new underwear?" I said admiring the set I hadn't seen before. _

_She smiled__.__ "Yes__.__ Alice and I want shopping yesterday. First Sunday of the month is underwear shopping day," and with that, she turned around in a circle__.__ "I thought you'd love these.'' _

_I nodded and grinned like an idiot__.__ "Come here." _

_She walked painfully slow over to me, until her face was inches from mine. Her legs standing in between mine, she looked down at me. "What do you want Emmett?" She said seductively. _

_God I loved it when she talked like that. It drove me crazy, causing little Emmett to become painful in my pants._

"_You__.__" I said__,__ stating the obvious. _

_She sat down on my lap__,__ straddling me and kissed me deeply. _

_Sooner than I would have liked she pulled away__.__ "We really have to get ready Em," she kissed my neck__.__ "But we can have 'fun' when we get there". _

_I groaned. "Ok, deal. This had better not be a long flight". _

_She smiled and put on one of the outfits she chose and chucked the other into the suitcase. _

_Ten minutes later we were downstairs, Rose carrying her handbag and our jackets, me carrying the suitcase. _

"_Wait! We need a camera!" Rose run back upstairs then returned with the camera. _

"_We're definitely going to need to document this trip" she said with a smiled. _

_I leaned in and kissed her, running my tongue along her bottom lip, her lips parted giving my tongue access. Our tongues danced together until we parted for air, I rested my forehead on hers. _

"_I love you Rose" I said smiling. _

"_I love you too Emmett" she smiled back at me. _

_A flash went off, causing both of use to pull back. We blinked momentarily__from the bright, flashing light that had just blinded us. "Oh, oops__.__ I forgot I had the camera in my hand. That's probably an awful photo". She said looking embarrassed. _

_I chuckled, "Let's see." _

_She passed me the camera and I clicked it over to view the photo. "Oh wow, Rose it's actually amazing." I said smiling at the photo. Our heads were centimetres apart and we were smiling. "This one's going in my wallet." I said with a big grin. _

I was pulled from the memory and my eyes focused on the picture on my hands again. That trip was amazing. We'd ended up spending a month in Sweden.

This was the way I'd spent the last 2 weeks. Stuck in this room, re-living memories of Rose and I. It was the only thing that kept me from going insane. Rose needed me now, and I would give the world to be there. What if the baby's born and I'm not back? I couldn't let Rose do that alone. Even if she was with Bella or Alice or anyone else! It wouldn't be the same as me being there. I wanted to be the one to see our baby for the first time with Rose.

Just like I was there when she told me she was pregnant. That day is definitely up in the top three best days on my life. The first being the day I met Rose, the second being the day she married me and this being the third. The day she told me we were going to have a baby.

_7 months earlier: _

"_Hey babe, I think I'm going to be a little late tonight. I'm so sorry; I've just got a lot going on here with this new client." I said into the phone explaining to Rose that I was going to be home late tonight, yet again. _

_There was silence on the other end on the line, "Rosie, baby you there?" I asked. _

"_Yeah, sorry just thinking. Ok Em, that's alright. Just try not to be too late" she said, but I could tell that there was something she was hiding._

"_I won't be. I'm sorry babe. I'll be as quick as I can." I said, feeling bad that I was going to be home after 9 for the third night in a row. _

"_Ok, Em. See you then, bye" she said. _

"_Bye Rosie, love you." I said, hanging up. _

_For the next hour I kept looking at the clock, feeling that I should be at home with Rose and not still at work. She clearly wanted to talk about something. What if after all these late hours she wanted to leave me? Or said one of those excuses that mean the same thing, 'I think we need some time apart from each other'?_

_Fuck, I was being an awful husband; we hadn't even been able to spend a whole day together in a month because of work._

_I shut down my computer, deciding it was time to go home and I'd just deal with the rest of this tomorrow. _

_I got into my car and glanced at the clock, 7:20, should be home at 7:30. That would be a nice surprise for Rose. Maybe I'll pick up her favourite chocolate mousse on the way home too. _

_By 7:35 I was walking through the front door with a container of mousse in one hand and my car keys in another. _

"_Rosie?" I asked, walking down the hall looking for her. Usually she'd hear the car coming in and meet me at the door. _

_I walked into the lounge room to find her fast asleep on the couch. I smiled putting the mouse and my car keys down on the coffee table. _

_I kissed her forehead and scooped her up into my arms, walking up the stairs into the bedroom with her and laying her down on our bed. Her eyes half opened and she looked at me. _

"_Oh, Em, you're home," she said her voice heavy with sleep. _

"_Just go back to sleep babe" I said, tucking the donor up around her. _

"_Mhm lay with me?" she asked. _

_I took my shoes off, undressed down to my boxer briefs and climbed into the bed next to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. _

"_I need to talk to you about something Em." She said, sounding a little more awake. _

"_You can tell me when you wake up babe, just sleep now if you're tired" I said. _

_She sat up__.__ "No, we need to talk now."Oh god she sounded serious. I knew it. She's going to leave me. God damn it Emmett you idiot! _

_I sat up next to her, looking at her serious. "I'm so sorry about all the work I've been doing lately and that I haven't been here as much as I usually am and__-__" _

_She cut me off__,__ smiling__.__ "Oh, Em this isn't about your work__.__ I know you've got that big deal you just signed and I get that you have to work a bit longer than usual__.__" _

_Now I was completely lost__.__ "What was it that you wanted to talk about then?" _

_She took both of my hands in hers, "Em we're going to have a baby__.__" _

"_Huh? Sorry I think I zoned out, what did you say?" I asked__.__ I had to have heard that wrong, right? I mean a baby? Sure I wanted to have kids with Rose soon but we hadn't even started trying. _

"_I'm pregnant Em, you're going to be a dad." she said__,__ smiling. _

_So, I hadn't heard her wrong? I'm going to be a dad?!_

_I grinned__.__ "We're going to have a baby!" I pulled Rose close to me, kissing the top of her head and placing my hand on her stomach. _

_I then moved down and places the side of my head on her stomach__.__ "Hello baby, this is your daddy. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but your mum and I love you so much__.__" _

_Rose started giggling, "Emmett, I don't think it can hear you__.__"_

_I sat up and pulled her into my arms again__.__ "Maybe not, but if the baby can I want it to know we love him or her." I said__,__ with my grin still permanent on my face. _

_She smiled__.__ "I love you so much__.__"_

_I kissed her__.__ "I love you too. The both of you"._

After she'd fallen asleep in my arms that night, I stayed up talking quietly to her stomach. I couldn't wait to meet our baby.

I just wanted to go back home.

Then, there was a load knocking on the otherside of the door.

"Emmett, time to move to our next location. You ready?" Garrett, one of the guys that had been travelling with me spoke from the other side of the door.

I picked up my duffle bag and slung it over my shoulder, letting out a heavy sigh before replying "Coming."

Just like that I was off again. I just hoped that next time I'd be heading back home.

**I hope you liked this chapter! **

**Leave a review to let me know what you think. 15 reviews and I'll have an update up Friday, if not; it'll be sometime next week. **

**Oh and I love Bella. Thank you so much for helping me, by beating this chapter! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Jess xoxo**


End file.
